


I Love You Always, Forever

by JemTheKingOfSass



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Toraichi/Miyako Feels, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemTheKingOfSass/pseuds/JemTheKingOfSass
Summary: On this day, and every day for the rest of time,I give you my heart and my promise.I will walk with you, hand in hand,Wherever our journey leads us.Together, forever.This is my sacred vow to you,My partner, my teammate, my equal in all things.I love you always, forever.





	I Love You Always, Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hinalilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinalilly/gifts).



> For Hina because she deserves a RH beach wedding fic. ╰(✿´⌣`✿)╯♡ This is not what I am supposed the be working on right now, but I'm having massive writer's block for the 3 fics I'm theoretically writing. Maybe this will crack it open, who knows.
> 
>  

 

**

 

 _Rin waits. His heart pounds but he takes a deep breath anyway in a futile attempt to calm himself. His mother is on one side of him, his sister on the other, both with a firm grip on one of his arms, silently supporting him, cheering him on, as they have always done. He knows who stands solemnly at the end of the haphazard rows of folding chairs set up temporarily on this stretch of beach, in front of a million drops of seawater, bare feet firmly planted in a million grains of sand, both as timeless as Rin hopes their love proves to be._

_Gou reaches over to smooth down the lapels of his white suit coat, nothing mussed since the last time she ran her hands down the pristine fabric, but Rin is grateful for everything she offers. Rin hears the first instrumental chords of Somewhere Over the Rainbow, the cello, piano, and ukulele combining seamlessly to add to the breezy yet everlasting atmosphere of the pending ceremony. Miyako squeezes his arm, and Rin glances at his mother, needing one more assurance that she’s happy with what’s about to happen. He receives a smile that rivals the sun’s brilliance as she reaches up to gently urge his head down. “He would be so glad, so proud of you both, he’s here today Rin, I feel him,” soft words murmured into his ear, filling him with a warmth he hadn’t known he was missing. And with that, he lifts his head and gazes forward, yearning to commit to the man he loves and cherishes and chooses with his entire being, ready for what lies ahead._

 

**

 

Haru stares at the bed like it’s an enemy to be conquered, swaying on his feet and feeling every minute of today’s festivities trying to pull him under. He’s immeasurably happy, a bone-deep satisfaction thrumming through him at the thought of being Rin’s friend, partner, teammate, his husband forever. Forever. They promised always and forever to each other earlier, but Haru longs to tell Rin again, needs him to understand how very much he meant every single syllable he uttered today. They weren’t just words; the vows were so much more than that, promising a future devoted to one another by tying everything back to Rin’s roots, his past, to the two people who loved each other so much they created someone as dazzling as Rin. Haru held a slip of paper between his fingers as he spoke in front of friends and family earlier, but every oath is emblazoned on his brain. He doesn’t have to memorize his promises because he feels them down in his very core, craves to fulfill them by living them every day from now until the end of time. If Haru had an essence that could leak out of him, seep through his fingers and wrap around Rin’s, he knows it would be the most beautiful shades of blue that would seek out every fiery, loyal, passionate red hue, colors twining together, dancing around each other, so close it’s almost impossible to tell where one ends and the other begins. 

He will choose Rin always and forever, every day, equals in all things.

Two arms slip around Haru from behind, he hadn’t heard Rin’s approach. “Let’s go to bed, Haru. I’m so tired.” Rin huffs out a quiet chuckle, probably trying to gauge if Haru has other plans, other intentions for how he wants their wedding night to go. Haru feels no pressure to perform, hopes Rin doesn’t feel any pressure either. This is their night, it doesn’t matter what anyone else expects of them, how many teasing remarks or side eyes or wink-nudge combinations they receive tomorrow; tonight is theirs. They have the rest of their lives to fulfill Life’s demands, but tonight is for no one but them, and Haru only wants to begin forever one way. 

Haru grips one of Rin’s wrists and tugs him forward to the bed, Rin hitches in a breath and stumbles after him. Haru turns to reach for Rin’s other wrist, before guiding him to sit on the edge of the bed, trying to be more gentle as instinct takes over his actions. Haru pads into the bathroom, soaks a fluffy hotel washcloth and wrings it out, grabs a dry hand towel, before returning to Rin. Silently, he crouches in front of Rin, delicately picking up one of his ankles so he can clean the sand from the beach off his foot. He glides the damp cloth over toes, the heel, and the arch before Rin flinches. 

“Sorry, that tickles,” mumbles Rin, face flushing a soft pink across the bridge of his nose, gazing down at Haru with a look of such unabashed admiration it almost makes Haru want to turn away. It’s unguarded and powerful and raw, and Haru cannot believe his good fortune in being able to spend his entire life loving Rin. However long they have together, it won’t be enough. Haru wants forever, like he promised today, and yearns to promise again. Haru finishes with one foot, and goes to clean the other, Rin controlling his reflexes, and only biting his lip in anticipation when Haru arrives at the gentle curve of his foot. Haru stops his ministrations to stare up at his husband, eyes clenched shut, long eyelashes fanned out on his cheeks, pretty lips scrunched into a pout, teeth mashing into his bottom lip as Rin valiantly tries to not giggle when the washcloth makes contact with the bottom of his foot. Haru drops the washcloth so he can relax Rin’s hands where they are balled into fists; he laces their fingers together as he remains kneeling in front of the man he’s chosen as his partner. 

Always and forever. Together forever.

He loves Rin so much that it would hurt if it wasn’t the most gorgeous and breathtaking feeling he’d ever experienced. It makes sense though, Rin is beautiful inside and out, loving him should feel just as beautiful, and it does. Rin tells Haru frequently how amazing he thinks he is, how gorgeous, how talented, how generous, how creative, how patient, how caring. Haru hears those words and wants to bounce them all back towards Rin, but instead he’ll repeat his words from earlier today because they mean so much and Rin deserves to hear them as many times as Haru can give them a voice. Rin will never feel alone again, like when he was younger, not if Haru has anything to say about it. 

“Haru, what are you doing?” Rin’s eyes are wide open and he peers down at Haru, a fond smile gracing his pretty face.

“Repeating promises that were first spoken over two dozen years ago. Promises that I intend to fulfill and want to pledge to you as often as I can.” Haru stares at Rin, unwavering.

Rin laughs affectionately, tilting his head in mild confusion. “Silly, we’ve already said our vows. And how did we say them decades ago?”

Haru has been waiting for this surprise for months, Rin has no idea. People have asked him if he’s gotten a present for Rin for the wedding night, which confuses Haru because as far as he’s concerned they are enough of a gift to each other. He knows Rin feels the same way. That tradition might be perfect for another couple, but not for them, and after all, this is their night. What Haru wants to give to Rin is more than a charm or a trinket, something simple purchased in a shop that can be lost or stolen or forgotten about in a drawer. Instead, this is something priceless to be cherished and shared and held closely within the romantic confines of Rin’s heart until the day he might choose to share it with someone else, someone who is uniquely theirs who carries a piece of both of them. There are no nerves, this feels perfect to Haru as he opens his mouth to speak the same words he declared earlier in the day.

“Rin. I promise to adore and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, and kind, patient and forgiving. Most of all, I promise to be a loyal and true friend to you, always on your side and by your side. I will choose you every day. Always and forever your teammate. I love you, Rin.”

Rin is absently rubbing his thumb over Haru’s knuckles, his eyes are wet but no tears spill over the edges. His eyebrows are drawn together in uncertainty, he’s biting his lip again. “Haru, I don’t understand.”

“I’ll utter my wedding vows to you as often as you want to hear them. I’ll say them every day if you want.”

“We’re already married.”

“It doesn’t matter, I’d marry you every day if I could.” Haru would gladly relive today, seeing Rin’s face lit up by joy and the rays of the sun, water sparkling beyond them, glittering jewels dancing along its surface. Haru can still feel the warm sand bunching between his toes, damp from the surf, gritty under the soles of his feet. The sea spray filling the air, misting over his cheeks; it permeates the room, he smells it on Rin even now hours later, the powerful scent drawing him in ever closer. He’s never not pulled in by Rin’s tide.

“Haru, you know I would too. But that’s not why I’m confused.” Haru is already aware, he knows why Rin is puzzled. “How have you said them before today, you said years ago?”

Haru rises off the floor, sits next to Rin on the bed. Rin twists to face him, one leg bent on the bed, the other left hanging off the edge. Their hands are still connected and Haru gazes down at their alternating fingers, Rin’s long and pale, compared to his slightly tanner, thicker ones. “Those were your father’s vows that he wrote and promised to your mother.” He lifts his head to look at Rin, and sees the rivulets silently streaming down his face, finally too much emotion for his eyes to contain any longer. “I thought you deserved to hear them, too.”

Rin leans forward to rest his forehead against Haru’s. “You’re so amazing, Haru. I’d never even thought about their vows before but they’re perfect aren’t they? I’m so happy you told them to me, shared them with me. Man, I wish I’d have thought of it too, I’d have used my mom’s.”

Haru and Miyako had expected this reaction, and Rin’s words are what had driven the idea in the first place. “You practically did. Gou saw what you had written and squealed about it to your mother. Next thing I knew, she called me and asked if you had ever mentioned their wedding. I said no but that made me curious about it, and I asked about your father’s vows. Between the two of us, somehow we knew I’d be reciting your father’s words because they’re special.”

“But how did I practically use my mom’s?”

“Without trying to, what you wrote was almost word-for-word what she pledged to your father. So in many ways, this whole thing was your doing.” Haru smiles and watches Rin’s face light up in understanding. 

“It’s perfect, Haru. I wish I’d, well, I guess I thought of it, although in no way did I think of it? This is all you and my mom, and I’m so grateful to you both. It’s perfect.” Rin lets go of Haru’s hand to swipe across his face in a fruitless attempt at drying the tears. He lifts the rest of himself onto the bed, kneeling before Haru. He lays his hand gently on Haru’s cheek, stroking his thumb along a dry cheekbone, fingers curled against Haru’s neck. “I need to hold you.”

“Let’s go to bed like you wanted,” murmurs Haru, laying down, expecting Rin’s face in front of his as soon as he settles. Instead, Rin gets up and walks around to the other side until he’s out of sight, and Haru blindly feels the bed dip behind him. Rin slips under the covers and scoots closer until he’s lying flush against Haru, bodies pressed together, one strong arm wraps around Haru’s waist, holding him as closely as possible. 

Rin drops his forehead against the back of Haru’s neck, lips plush against his skin, ethereal words ghosting along the surface like mist on the sea at dawn. “I love you always, husband. Together forever.” Rin's arm tightens, holding Haru against his muscular body so tightly Haru can feel Rin’s pulse through his back, steady and strong, his heartbeat passionate and reliable enough to keep them both alive. Haru isn’t sure how long they lay like that, tiny physical shifts in position, but emotionally fused together in a way that they might never disentangle from, joined perpetually by all the ways they fill in each other’s smallest spaces. Eventually, Haru senses the breathing behind him shift, slowing down, regulating, rhythmically blowing the too-long hair that curls over Haru’s neck. A leg is thrown over Haru’s hip, a comforting weight pressing into him, and Rin’s hand is splayed over Haru’s heart, still holding him close, like Haru is the most precious thing he could wrap himself around as he sleeps. Haru slides his hand over to rest atop Rin’s, lifting it briefly to drop a tender kiss into his palm, before placing it back on his chest, cradling it between his hand and his heart, sheltering it, keeping it safe. Nestled against the man he’s chosen to share his life with and grow old with, he knows he is being held by his ally, his companion, his solace, his home. Haru has never made a better choice, never felt more lucky to have been chosen, never felt more secure, content, and loved. 

 

**

 

_Haru,_  
_On this day, and every day for the rest of time,_  
_I give you my heart and my promise._  
_I will walk with you, hand in hand,_  
_Wherever our journey leads us._  
_Together, forever._  
_This is my sacred vow to you,_  
_My partner, my teammate, my equal in all things._  
_I love you always, forever._

 

**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was good for my soul even though somehow it ended up not being as wedding-y as planned ~~we'll see if this helps the creative block lol~~. Thank you yet again, discord family!
> 
> If I can cram Toraichi/Miyako feels into a fic, believe me, I WILL. ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
